La Vengeance Du Panda
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Coincé dans l'esprit de Mathieu enfermé dans l'asile depuis l'épisode 85, le Panda rêve de sa mort, puis... sa vengeance. O.S écrit dans l'optique d'expliquer la fuite du Panda à la fin de l'épisode 100


**Bon alors je vous lâche ce petit O.S à l'heure de manger parce que j'ai pas de race. Ensuite parce que j'avais la flemme d'attendre. #flemmardeprofessionnelledepuis1920**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que moi en tout cas je l'aime beaucoup !**

* * *

 **La Vengeance du Panda**

Il criait. Il criait. Il criait à n'en plus pouvoir. Il criait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Il criait à en avoir mal. Il criait jusqu'à en pleurer. Il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter. Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa douleur.

Il ne se sentait pas exister sans ses cris de douleur. Il était perdu dans le noir. Tout seul.

Il était tout seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse remonter, il avait toujours entendu des voix. Celles de ses frères.

Il aurait pu être heureux sans ses voix. Il aurait pu.

S'il n'y avait pas cette prison mentale insupportable qui l'entrainait dans les profondeurs de l'esprit.

De _son_ esprit.

Comment peut-on se noyer dans un esprit ?

Il était dans cette pièce noire sans lumière et sans murs apparent depuis des mois. Des mois qu'il tournait en rond, des mois qu'il ne mangeait pas. Des mois qu'il était seul. Des mois qu'il frappait à ces parois invisibles qui le retenaient en ces lieux bien sombres.

Des jours qu'il ne bougeait plus. Des jours qu'il restait prostré à gémir doucement. Des larmes pleins les yeux.

Des jours qu'il ne criait plus.

Cela le rendait triste. Il avait fini par aimer crier. Cela le soulageait auparavant.

Mais il était épuisé de crier. Il n'avait plus de voix. Il ne pouvait que gémir et pleurer comme un enfant.

Il se sentait partir un peu plus chaque jour.

Il n'était plus présent, d'une certaine façon.

Il regardait dans le vide.

Tous les médicaments de son créateur pris à longueur de journée le tuaient lentement.

Ça le tuait de l'admettre mais il était la moins forte de toutes ses personnalités.

Trop récent.

Il avait déjà de la chance d'être toujours en vie.

Toujours en vie… . Un bien grand mot. Il n'était qu'une épave immobile et désespérée.

S'il s'en sortait….

Non. Inutile d'espérer il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Son créateur était lui-même trop faible pour se sauver. Pour les sauver.

Il voulut ricaner mais sa gorge ne produit qu'un son étranglé.

Oui. Si par miracle il s'en sortait… .

Cet homme qu'il avait adoré l'empêchait à présent de vivre. Il l'en empêchait si cruellement et avec une telle ferveur que lui-même ne vivait plus.

Il lui interdisait de chanter à nouveau. Ici, dans son esprit affaibli, il n'avait pas la force de chanter.

En réalité il n'en avait même plus l'envie.

Il n'avait plus envie de rien sinon de s'éteindre. Il n'avait plus envie de rien sinon de vengeance.

Pourquoi celui qu'il adorait n'avait même pas daigné essayer de les sauver ?

Il les avait lui-même précipités dans la tombe.

C'était lui qui avait avalé ces médicaments. Lui qui les avait laissés l'emmener. Les emmener tous. Lui qui ne faisait rien pour fuir. Pour se débattre.

 _Par pitié Mathieu efface-moi… ._

C'était sa rengaine. Tous les jours.

 _Efface-moi de ton esprit…, je t'en prie._

C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait plus la force de vivre. Encore moins de continuer à se battre.

Il en avait marre.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas vécu très longtemps mais il se satisferait de cette vie courte.

 _Tue-moi._

 _Tue-moi Mathieu._

Mais la mort ne venait pas. Il était de plus en plus faible. Il se sentait de plus en plus mort.

Mais il pensait comme avant. Juste plus… effacé.

Il ricana intérieurement. Tristement. Ironiquement. Il ne savait pas exactement.

Il pouvait bien rester ici pour toujours.

Mathieu pouvait bien rester aliéné pour le restant de sa vie.

Lui, pouvait encore s'évader dans ses pensées meurtrières.

Maintenant il en rêvait.

Son créateur. Mourrait. De. Sa. Main.

Si par miracle il s'en sortait.

 _Si par miracle il s'en sortait il jura qu'il se vengerait._

* * *

 **C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et si c'est le cas je t'échange une review contre une part de pizza toute chaude ! (c'est la vérité !)**


End file.
